


[VID EXERCISE] Land's End + Song of the Caged Bird

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [5]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Video, Lyrics & Typography, Vidlet, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 5, ft. my extreme discomfort with typography.
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vexercises!





	1. Exercise v.1 [Lazerbeak -- Land's End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio: Lazerbeak -- Land's End


	2. Exercise v.2 [Lindsey Stirling -- Song of the Caged Bird]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio: Lindsey Stirling -- Song of the Caged Bird


End file.
